


He's A Tramp

by KinkyTwister



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attraction, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate to Love, Opposites Attract, Partner Betrayal, Plot, Porn With Plot, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: (Basically your love life was just fucked up, and the one person your turned to is already taken, right?)Your lover was only a pace behind you when you met the cliff.At its edge was the moment your life changed forever. A pair of black eyes met yours, and the warm hand that clutched your own from behind disappeared.Kiba looked into your sad, vulnerable eyes. Your face when you noticed your partner left you for dead was now ingrained in his mind.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	He's A Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty folks, sappy love story potential here. This might be something similar to the Nozel/Reader fic I have going on, but the timeline will be longer and smut might take a fat minute. 
> 
> That's if I continue this story after the first few chapters, it's a mess of a work when its a lot of plot.  
> Yours truly still has *sigh* 10 other fic's to finish. /SLOW?/
> 
> Terms and agreements: All the above may be twisted, or a false positive. Expect no more, and possibly much less. Heh. Heh.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the semi-tragic, full on romance. /,-,/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba had never seen a face so forlorn. While it wasn't a death, there was something about a lovers betrayal that cut deeper than any physical wound. 
> 
> He didn't envy you, but he had to get you back as soon as possible. Whether or not you'd be willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to reader, Kiba, and their relationship.

* * *

It was well passed midnight when the cool rush of the air hit your skin. The new moon spoke of a new life, and your lovers heated breath behind you set the pace. His hand grasped yours as you made it farther into the flourishing forest. 

"Darling" *huff* "we're so close" *huff* "to the border." You panted to your partner from behind, "I can see the stars peek from the forests edge!" you cried as the branches turned to brambles, then into thickets. The soft patchy grass had turned to cracked sand and stone. 

Glistening teeth shone back, a bright smile in response.

Once you had both broke the forests edge, you stood at a rocky cliff. The next country's border.

While your love wasn't forbidden, it was looked down upon. For two years you had hid your love from family and friends, once word caught wind your next visit was to run away together. To leave the country of Fire to that of Earth.

Your lovers clammy hands grabbed both into his, "We can't go much farther, our chakra was spent on this 3-day run."

You turned to him with a face of surprise, "And? The worst they'll do is drag us back to our separate villages and be reprimanded as such."

He shook his head in sorrow, "Your punishment will be far worse than mine..."

You ripped your hand from his, "SO? What if it is, it doesn't matter. As long as we break free from the country line, we are truly able to be together. Never hidden in the shadows, never longer a whisper, or worry."

"Dear..." his shaky voice said beside you, walking towards your person, "We will always be on the run. And, there's only so much love can bare..."

Tears welled in your eyes. "Stop" you pleaded, "I know what you're thinking, I thought you were past that."

Silence.

His grip loosened. Then fell away. You turned to glare at him, only to find his back turned to you. HIs family was waiting in the trees, disdainful looks towards you. Falling into his loved ones arms, he never took a second glance. 

Falling to your knees, a wail resounded in the silence. Turning your face back to the craggy rock, your bleary eyes met raw black ones. They seemed unforgiving, but at this point there wasn't a care in the world.

You sat there for minutes, waiting for the Ninja to move towards you. You were sure that your family paid a heavy amount to bring you back.

 _'Back to lashings and a womb check'_ your mind shuddered at the thought of what awaited you. As the eldest of 3-children your role was to take lead of the household. At least until your younger brother became of age, and until that time you were to be unwed, and... unbred. 

Bile rose to your throat, was it worth the jump? Leaving the forsaken place behind. 

"Don't think about it" the opposing Ninja growled. In response to his voice a large canine appeared on the other side of the cliff. 

You watched the man and dog closely, and out of some psychotic rage you belted out in peels of laughter. Falling on your back, you giggled and screamed until your abdomen ached. 

*Sigh* 

You were so over this. 

"Hey" you finally greeted the opposing party, "Why are you here?"

He glanced at the animal by his side, then turned back to you, "Why do you think we are?"

Your rolled your eyes as you rose from the ground, dusting the dirt and grass from your knees. 

"I have an inkling as to why. But that dreaded possibility has yet to be confirmed, so unless you're here for a capture and return" you turned your back, "I'll be leaving now."

Five steps into the forest and you became aware that he was following you. You would like to know why the ninja followed you, you couldn't bother to try. ' _But, you could have some fun'_ adrenaline junkie spoke inside of you.

You smiled eagerly, whispering to yourself "What else could I lose?"

* * *

Kiba was sent on a solo mission, it was one of track and pursuit, and when the next orders were given - he would either bring back said individual, or end them. It was entirely up to the paying family. 

He was given little information. It was enough to go by what the suspects look like, where they'll be headed, and any possible jutsu's that might come his way. Jumping his way from branch to branch, Akamaru had found the trail. 

It was leading to the border of Earth and Fire. Granted, the individuals were coming from Hacho Village; it still stood that whatever they were running from, had to be bad enough to leave the country.

Kiba could sense others ahead, it was a small group of people. By the way the chakra flowed and how unprotected they remained, he could dismiss the probability of ninjas. 

Passing the small group, about several meters ahead there were two more individuals. Akamaru reacted to the pair, it seemed the one he was commissioned to find was there. Nearing the edge of the border, Kiba stopped where the trees met rock. 

In the full tree he was able to see and hear everything. 

It was a lovers quarrel, or to be specific. A betrayal.

He watched the young man, who wasn't his target, turn his back on the young woman. The distressed wail was one he was familiar with. With enhanced speed he quietly landed behind her form, preventing any 'accidents' should the thought cross her mind. 

And it did.

The disheveled face of the young woman was full of distraught, that he knew would form into distrust later in life. Kiba looked into the womans sad, vulnerable eyes. The face she made would be ingrained into his mind forever. 

Distraught turned into despair. As she looked past his form into the far beyond, he was well aware what she was thinking.

"Don't even think about it!" Kiba called aloud. His voice signaled Akamaru to join him. In an instant he was on the opposite end, it was then that the opposing target head lifted to acknowledge them. A weary smiled played upon her face.

Minutes passed.

 _'What is she thinking.._ ' Kiba pondered, letting the silence continue until the second order was revealed.

It was about thirty minutes when the silent woman spoke.

"Hey" she called out, "Why're you here?"

He glanced at the animal by his side, then turned back to you, "Why do you think we are?" he didn't want too reveal any information unless it was necessary, and truthfully, the target probably knew more than him.

She rolled her eyes, rising from the ground, and dusting the dirt and grass from her knees. Moving towards the forest she stopped, turned and said morosely, "I have an inkling as to why. But that dreaded possibility has yet to be confirmed, so unless you're here for a capture and return" you turned your back, "I'll be leaving now."

Kiba waited for the shadows to cover her figure before he followed, he was hesitant to make contact. 

Then, he was given no choice.

The young woman bolted. With chakra enhanced muscles, she was fairly fast. 

Surprisingly so. 

'What the hell?' Kiba glanced at Akamaru, and the canine shrugged. Neither would know why, but they were about to find out.

* * *

They continued to tail you for several hours, the mind numbing run was nice. It would be even better if you knew which wat you were going. 

_'Maybe I should...'_

You never had a chance to find out, the ninja and his familiar became faster, as if the pace earlier was mere to nothing. They were right at your heels, "Stop. Or we'll have to." The ninjas voice was deep, you glanced back slightly, noticing the leaf plated on the headband.

 _'The leaf'_ you were shocked, if he was from the leaf, where does that mean you'll go?

The distracting thought had you nearly somersault over a tree root. You were proudly about to stick the landing, but instead of your feet meeting the ground, your face met chest. A warm, and strong chest. A warm, strong and strange chest.

 _'What the._..' looking up you saw that you were being cradled by the Leaf ninja. His skin was tan, while his hair a dark brown. The defining features were the red marks upon his cheek a a devilish grin upon his face.

The ninja opened his mouth, "You need to watch-"

Pushing yourself out of his arms, you interrupted before he could finish the reprimand.

"Excuse me. But, I would have landed that, and also I planned on stopping. Id rather not be manhandled at this moment."

You glared balefully at him, his response was only a stink eye. 

With a loud sigh from both dog and man, the turned back to the way you came. 

"I just received orders to bring you back to the leaf village. Not sure why, and sure don't care. So if you would follow, that'd be great."

His nonchalant voice grated you the wrong way, "Fine. But, we're going at my pace" to add fuel to the fire you sat down on a tree root to rub your feet, "Also, my chakra is severely depleted and I need about half a days rest."

The husky man turned back to you with narrowed eyes, and stalked towards you. "The gall you have is unbelievable. Why bother lying about your chakra, your reserves are ridiculous and even then, I never expected you to follow."

You rose your brows at him, "How would I have kept up then hm, if I hadn't 'followed'" you added sass to the last word.

The opposing black eyes turned to slits, "I planned on carrying your pitiful form, but it seems you can very well do that yourself, bitch."

Hearing the cruel word caused you to shoot up from your seat, "And who in the hell do you think you are to call me that!?" you yelled enraged.

"Heh. Well, since you asked I'm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, the jonin ninja for the leaf village." his tone was haughty and it pissed you off. 

"OH. Fantastic. Look, 'Kiba of the Leaf Village' or whatever, I've about had it today with asshole men. And for your information I'm Princess f/n, the next in line to inherit the estate of the Feudal Lord of The Land of the Greens."

Your chest heaved with irritancy, normally you despised your title, but in cases like this where you were disrespected, you let the other know who they were talking to.

Kiba's face was blank, then a giant smile spread across his face. He cackled and let out a long howl, slapping his knee and wiping a faux tear from his eye he looked back up to you. "Toots, I don't care if you're the Daimyo himself. I only care about one thing, and that's earning the commission as fast as possible. So, I hope you don't mind when I do this."

Two iron strong hands wrapped around your waist, a paper with a jutsu written in Kanji became bonds for your wrist, ankles and mouth. "Now, lets make his as easy as possible and we'll be there in 2-days time."

* * *

The first day warm, salty went smoothly, no conversation, and only one pitstop. 

Kiba nonchalantly spoke to you "If we keep this up, we'll be there in no time" he patted your back lightly, "thanks for being such a good girl."

Your eyes were on fire with humiliations, the moment the bonds were off, his head will be fed to his dog. You were disgraced, and it was all because of... You hated him. Your best friend, and lover. With a future planned, you both agreed on what would happen if others found out.

He was born in a monastery not far from you, and stayed in a humble home with his mothers insufferable brother, and grandmother. While your relationship strained on certain aspects, you put faith it would work...

His leaving was the final straw. 

Picturing the bad, comparing it to the goods, you saw the toxic pattern. With patience and hope, you wanted it to change, for him to treat you as special as you had him. There was always that underlying fear of abandonment, but the wind carried it away as you both fled. 

But, now...

All you had was hatred, and sadness. You tried not to dwell on it, but every other hour you felt despair. You prayed to any deity that would listen, _'Please, please keep him away. I fear I am not strong enough to stay away.'_

Warm salty tears fell onto Kibas back, he tried his best to ignore it, but Akamaru empathized with the pain. And as connected as he was to Akamaru, he felt it too. Slowing to a stop, he placed you on the forest floor softly. 

"Look..." he started, "We don't get along, and that's fine. But, as a person in pain, is there anything I can do to help?"

He looked at your pained facial expression. How your head fell to the side, showing 'no' as a signal. 

Kiba sighed.

"Okay, look. I'll unbind your mouth, and even your hands and feet if you promise to not freak out and run."

You nodded your head slowly.

In seconds all the seals were broken. 

You mumbled your thanks.

"No problem..." Kiba scratched his head, "You're, uh... Welcome to ride on my back instead."

You glared at the man, and while annoyed, you had to agree with him, it was more comfortable and less demeaning than his carrying you bridal style. Like a child, you lifted your arms up to him. 

Embarrassed by the vulnerable side you showed him, he hoisted you onto his back, "Hold on tight" he muttered lightly, then dashed off.

Mid-run Kiba heard your sniffles, and a small voice that held back everything. 

Wincing in anticipation to what he was about to do, he reached over and patted your head lightly. "Hey" he slowed down to a jog, "If you'd like to rant, or something... I can do by best to listen."

Normally you would have shunned his emotional advances, honest or not. But right now, you were holding back sobs that you needed to let out. You let your arms crush his shoulders and began to sob as deep as our soul would let you. 

"Kiba-" you hiccupped, "Did you see everything that happened?'

He chewed his lower lip, "Mostly. Yeah,"

"Do you want to know-" you tried to control your heavy breathing, "Do you want to know why, why he turned away?"

Although he was curious, he wanted to prevent anymore tears and unconscious biting into you put unto his shoulder. "Well" he started, "only if you want to tell me."

You let out a sigh, doing your best to even you breathing. 

"It was because of his selfish attitude" you buried your face further into Kibas back, not caring what the ninja thought. "He was unconsciously inconsiderate, and in the end I always got the short end of the stick" with a solid breath you continued. "Imagine becoming vulnerable, risking her heart and life to your first love. I know they're always messy, so when something bad happened, I accepted his... Plea.." you paused in full realization. 

"Kiba."

"Yes?"

"Are you in love?"

The question took him off guard, he hid his surprise with a chuckle. "Well I hope so, I am engaged."

You lowered your lashes in thought, "That's nice. I think." Your voice quivered, you began to distract yourself with Kibas love life. "Could you tell me more?"

The dog-man shrugged, "Sure. I don't see why not."

* * *

Kiba recounted his relationship, how it was arranged since birth, but that they were in love anyway so it didn't matter. "Since we were kids we knew each other, of course we were never friends until around genin age, then a few years went by and we began seeing each other."

Kiba adjusted your legs to not over strain his lower back, in the process grazing your ass. While he was slightly aware, he chose to ignore it unless you brought it up. And you hadn't, and he contnued with the story.

"You're right about first loves being difficult" his eyes glazed over for a brief second as h recounted his lovers first indesgression. "Being a ninja means you can be gone for long periods of time, and within our first year of dating she cheated on me while I was over in Wind for a few months." Kiba sensed no change in you, so he continued, "When I came back she was honest, which I apprecaited, but it still hurt. We took a break, and that's when we found out we were to be wed in the future."

Kiba felt your sigh exhale through his body. 

"It got better. We are going on our second year, and plan on the wedding being this upcoming Summer."

You jolted, "Seriously? That early! How will you know..." you stopped. It was arranged, they had no choice anyway, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

He chuckled, "It's cool. Really there's nothing special, or interesting to recount. It's just your average couple."

"Average" you repeated quietly to yourself, "Yes, but are you... happy?"

The man beneath you ran faster, "As happy as one can be." He turned to smile at you, and maybe it was your bias, but it seemed forced. Gracing him a small smile in return you changed the subject.

"I've only been to the Leaf a handful of times, do you know where I'll be taken, or what will happen to me?"

Kiba hummed, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't be able to tell you."

You let out a huff, "That's fair...but, I still want to know."

Kiba grinned, "You and me both, I've never had a mundane assignment be so lackluster o details. Do you know why this assignment went into play, is it 'cause you're a feudal Lords daughter?'

Your grip on Kiba tightened, "Yes, of sorts. My lover, I mean... Ex-partner at the time is from another class, and while that's a problem, he has a branch of his family who disagree with everything my father does."

Kiba nodded his head, "Still, that's cause to run away?"

"One would think not, but as 'heir' I must remain single and pure, both of which are incredibly boring and sexist."

Kiba bounced you on his back as he howled out a laugh, "That's fuckin' hilarious. I mean, a total shame, but hilarious."

You rolled your eyes, "Yeah... and to be truthful Kiba, the moment time allows me, I plan on running away again."

He raised a quizzical brown brow, "Why? are you not satisfied with the luxuries and gifts that come with your title."

"Kiba" you said his name with a long sigh, "That's a story for another time."

"That's fine" he responded, he was about to ask if you needed to stop, but he could feel your light snores. For some reason listening to your calm heartbeat made the run a little bit better.


End file.
